1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tablet cassette of an automatic tablet packing apparatus, and more particularly, to a tablet cassette of an automatic tablet packing apparatus, which is designed to discharge tablets stored in the tablet cassette one by one according to a medical prescription.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 illustrates a conventional automatic tablet packing apparatus. In the shown conventional automatic tablet packing apparatus 300, a plurality of tablet cassettes 310 in which tablets are stored is mounted respectively on cassette pedestals 320 attached to shelves of the automatic tablet packing apparatus 300. If a medical prescription is input to a controller of the automatic tablet packing apparatus 300, the controller sends a signal to a motor drive unit that is mounted in the corresponding cassette pedestal 320 on which the tablet cassette 310 receiving desired tablets corresponding to the medical prescription is mounted. Thereby, as a division block, which is mounted in the tablet cassette 310 and is linked to a motor, is rotated, the tablets received in the tablet cassette 310 are discharged one by one through a discharge hole perforated in a lower end of the tablet cassette 310. The discharged tablets are moved downward and collected in a hopper 330, so as to be transported to a packing device that packs the tablets on a per dose basis.
FIG. 15 is a schematic side sectional view of the conventional tablet cassette. As shown, the tablet cassette 310 in which the tablets are stored is mounted on the cassette pedestal 320. A division block 350 is rotatably mounted in the tablet cassette 310, and a motor 400 is mounted in the cassette pedestal 320 to rotate the division block 350. The division block 350 is formed at an outer circumferential surface thereof with a plurality of outwardly raised portions 330. The outwardly raised portions 330 are spaced apart from one another by a predetermined distance, to define separation recesses 340 therebetween.
When the tablets are introduced from above the division block 350, the tablets may become lodged or caught in upper ends of the separation recesses 340. The above described conventional tablet cassette has no configuration to solve the lodging of the tablets and therefore, has difficulty smoothly separating and discharging the tablets.
Further, since the division block tends to be continuously rotated even in the lodged state of the tablets, the lodged tablets become tightly engaged between the division block and an inner surface of the tablet cassette by a rotational force of the division block, resulting in breakage of the tablets.
Furthermore, when particulates of the broken tablets remain on the division block or the inner surface of the tablet cassette, there is a problem in that the particulates are adhered to and mixed with different kinds of medicine.